


The World is coming to an end...

by TheRatLover



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anything Aatrox, God Aatrox, Many other LOL Champs, None of these characters are mine, OC Story, OP Aatrox, Past Life Aatrox, Too Lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatLover/pseuds/TheRatLover
Summary: Aatrox is here, and he's back for more. He wants to fill the rage in the people, to fight and dismember everyone, to kill until there is no more to be killed. Aatrox is THE fallen king...and now he's here to take it back.





	1. This is only the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> ***None of these characters are mine except some OC. All the Champs belong to Riot Games and their respective owners. The story is original and different from any kind of lore, so I'll take rights to the story. But nothing else. Thank you***  
> Update (6/18/2018): This work is going on a quick hiatus. I'm focusing more on my two other stories and then I'll come back full force with this story. Sorry for the wait

Aatrox had been in deep slumber. It had been an awful while since he last woke up, feeling only the air and the sunlight upon his stiff body. Little by little, his body and soul sucked up the sunlight, regaining movement in his limbs. First it had been his fingers, just wiggling his digits in the open air. Then it had been his legs. His scales moving through the air as if they were breathing, letting the old stench of blood seep into the surrounding air. Aatrox heard some people gasp, whispering, and groan at the sight of the old being move and the horrible stench. He soon was able to feel his weapon... It wiggled and shapeshifted, shrinking down to nothing more than a walking stick, then enlarging to be as big as Aatrox himself. Aatrox could feel it, just wanting to reenter the waiting world, to regain their throne. He gave a quick little wiggle to his body, waking up his stiff joints before he opened his eyes to the burning sunlight. He had to squint for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight, not knowing the length of his sleep; only knowing his eyes hurt. With his right 'gloved' hand, he covered the sun from his sight as his eyes adjusted. He scanned over his 'burial'. He had been sleeping in a broken wooden casket which had weird blue symbols wrapping around it. He saw that he had been dug out from his confinement as he could spot his hole just a few feet from his current spot. Among his casket was the dozen people who (Aatrox assumed) dug him out of his grave. All were staring in shock as the Darkin Blade cracked out all his limbs and seemingly floated out of his casket, towering over the people, and locking them all in a terrifying glare.

Aatrox looked as the rumors had said. Body covered with scales mainly on his arms and legs. Red body where it wasn't covered. With a 'gloved' (or enlarged) right hand, which seemed to be enveloped with unbreakable armor. With his usual horns exiting from the top of his head, they decorated his face as if they were a helmet, shoving sharp 'teeth' out of the bottom of his face. (A/N: Just his classic skin) Only difference from the rumors was the long scar cut across Aatrox's face which continued down his chest. It covered a good portion of his upper body and face, wearing it as a chip in his armor. The air had suddenly developed a heavy feel, death seeping into the air as Aatrox stared down the men. The silence was deafening, only hearing the shallow breaths. The people had broken out of their paralyzed state, awakening to their compromised situation. Not only the air filled with death, but the people themselves were starting to feel something crawl into their brain, reprogramming their brain little by little. When one moment they were thinking of running, the other moment consisted of bloodshed and gore. Some of the group decided to be like scared dogs and run away with their tail in between their legs before their minds were overtaken by the rage. Some weren't lucky nor fast enough. Within the first five minutes of Aatrox revival, there had already been bloodshed. Body parts laid hacked to pieces by shovels, some heads decapitated and laying separate from their body. Some were slice straight down their body, leaving a trail of blood as they tried to get help, but to no salvation. Aatrox stood in little awe as his abilities had gone a bit too far than he was used to. 

 _I_ _t seems my sleep has taken a toll on my body and abilities._ Aatrox did mean to give a little rage, but not to have a full out hacking war right here. One thing he did have a grasp on was the blood though. He lifted his jagged sword up towards the air and in particular fashion, suck up the blood on this mini-battlefield. The blood slowly drifted towards Aatrox and his sword, taking not only the blood that was exposed but also the blood from the deceased bodies. The bodies drained and became sunked faces as blood drained from their open wounds and eyes, leaving quite the scarring scene. 

Once Aatrox had drained the blood, his face had slightly softened from his death glare, shifting to a comfortable but terrorizing look.  _Now that definitely feels better..._ Aatrox rotated his shoulders, trying to get rid of the last kinks in them before leaving this cursed place. Aatrox tried to move his wings but they crumpled back to his back.  _Damn... No flight meaning walking is the only option..._ Aatrox let his last thoughts sink before picking up his sword and starting to walk the forgotten trail of Runeterra. 


	2. The Exile and the Darkin Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a fighting scene. Let me know what I can fix.

Aatrox wanders through the wasteland for days. As he is a Darkin, he doesn’t need water or food for a good week. He walks to a fork in the road, abandoned with only a sign to give an idea of where he is. The sign gave two directions towards two different paths: the right path had been clear as a day, shining and paved, the path towards Zaun. The left path is covered with mountains and forests, keeping the area covered in mystery and horror, the path leading towards Noxus. Aatrox knew well enough Zaun is a place of "advancement" but for what he needed, he couldn't risk being captured and studied on. So Noxus it is. Aatrox took to the left path and walked into the murky forest. At first, the forest can seem calming or peaceful to the naked eye. But to the battle worn Aatrox, he knew better. This forest is a perfect spot for Noxian assassins to sneak up on unsuspecting people and kill them, looting all that is worth. Through his walk, he only heard a branch snap and a few crows in the distance but nothing dangerous. As Noxus is a place where strength is power, many knew of the stories of the Darkin Blade. It would be foolish for someone to try and take on the former king. It wasn't until nightfall did something productive occurred. Aatrox meandered into a small store. It had been through rough times but it still held it's sturdiness, giving shelter to those who needed it. There was no name, only lights shining from the inside and a bunch of men, talking and drinking. Aatrox strode up to the door where he let himself in, alerting the men of his presence.

Here, he glared down upon the various men. Some were covered up, talking in secret, exchanging information on and sheathing their daggers. Many were drinking as if there was no end, endless beer, only to end up on the floor, foaming from their mouths. But there was the bartender, who was calm and quiet, staying behind his bar and as usual, cleaning the glass. The bartender had a hood over their head, covering their face and any noticeable physical features from Aatrox's perspective. The many tables were pine brown, ragged and torn, cuts and scrapes decorating the table legs and chairs, appearing to be stronger than they looked. The floor was dirt, adorned with blood marks, the other proof that this place normally got into scuffles. Aatrox walked over to the bar, only having one person sit alongside with him. That person also had a hood over their head, only revealing a light color of hair, nothing more. Aatrox ordered some food, tired from his day's adventure, practically doing nothing. He got his food, ate and drank for a bit, before heading out again. It had been eventful but Aatrox needed a place to sleep. There was no way in hell he would sleep at a place for a human, disgusting ants. After finishing, he stood up, only to be stopped by a growl behind him. Aatrox did not need to look nor feel to know what was happening next.

Before he fell into deep sleep, he did have a bounty on his head. The one thing agreed by all the cities was that Aatrox was dangerous and needed to be stopped. Thus, the bounty on his head everywhere he went. It was inevitable that it had to come to this. Aatrox closed his eyes and envisioned the fight. Two men on his left, flicking out daggers that were 'hidden' on their hips. Two men on his right, drawing out their swords to swing at him. And the one man behind him, pistol already shining against the flame which lit the small building. It was so obvious how this was going to pan out.  _This is just perfect..._ Aatrox wickedly smiled and opened his eyes, illuminated with blood lust. Aatrox turned around, employing his large sword to slice straight down the man with his pistol, effectively shutting down his pistol and his brain. Aatrox's sword slice cleanly through the man, leaving no time before the other's joined the fight. They drew their weapons and started slashing harshly without any plan. Aatrox only stood their blocking what he could while they were slicing away at his arms and body. But as they sliced and sliced, Aatrox only seemed to smile more and more. As they stopped, Aatrox lowered his sword from his defense, letting it hang by his side for a moment. 

"I give you this one moment to rethink your actions. If not, you can already assume how bad this can turn out." Aatrox said in his deep and grave voice. 

The others looked at each other as the blood that splattered on the group slowly crawled back to Aatrox, closing his wounds and making his sword longer, deeming him to be just as good as the beginning but possibly being stronger. The men didn't give it a thought before running straight for him, swords pointed straight at Aatrox.

"You asked and I shall deliver..." Aatrox threw his giant sword towards one man and sliced him in two, leaving his arm severed as well as his brains and eyes. In unreasonable speed, Aatrox swiped out and toppled two other men, bringing them to their feet. He rose up into the air, fully exposing his wings, before he drilled into the two bodies, splattering the blood and leaving no trace of the bodies. The last man only trembled in fear as he tried to hold his knife, shaking as he inched backwards. Aatrox slowly walked up to the man, all the way until the back of the wall. 

"So why didn't you leave? Do you have no brain? You must be so  **brave** to stand before me, the  **Grand Darkin King, Aatrox...** So, why?"

The man gave Aatrox a sneer before spitting at his face. Aatrox had to wipe off the nasty spit before reaching over and touching the man's forehead with his scaled finger. 

"I shall leave you a gift, it seems like you would really appreciate it."

Aatrox stood to his full height as the man grasped at his head, yelling cusses and indescribable noise. He stood and started slamming his head against the walls, breaking down, little by little. He went from yelling to wailing, then suddenly, to whimpering. When he had stopped yelling, he only had one thought in his head.  __ __ _WAR_ He stood up, bearing red eyes full of rage before he went out. Aatrox had been long gone when it happened. But he knew what he had done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt crappy but I gave it my best


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for giant break. I hope this chapter is up to your assumptions and hope you enjoy! Please like and comment if you can help with anything. Thank you for reading!

Aatrox had struggled going to the next town. It had seemed so far… But it was no trouble to the last Darkin. He only walked from place to place, killing anything that seemed fit as food for the day or just tasty-looking.

It wasn’t until one week later did Aatrox finally find a city-state: Zaun. It had been quite a while since he was here, thinking _It must have been the last half millennium since I came here._ He strolled through the tower with his usual dark and ripped cowl, sporting the usual giant cloak to cover his towering figure of six feet and 6 inches.

He strolled past many people, whom gave him evil stares and sneaked off, carrying who knows what in their bulky bags.

_This place is still the same place for rodents, scurrying around with some new chemical and trying them out on the foolish children who get baited in for food._

Out of the whole city, Aatrox had only known one person. It wouldn’t really be a surprise if they were still alive after half a millennium, being that the person was a witch. Aatrox seemingly-walked meander until he was in an alleyway. He looked up to see the small building, looking as if it were a common chemical lab. Hanging above the opening had a small sign: “Welcome to the Black Rose, enter with your life on the line!”

The building was always in the dark, increasing the scary aura that already surrounded it.

Aatrox entered and was immediately greeted with a lady, who looked about in her mid 30s and wearing emo-like clothing. She was decorated with makeup and jewelry but all were fashioned to be emo.

“Welcome! What would you li-“

Aatrox struck his sword out from his cape and pierced into the lady’s face; soon dispersing into a soft mist.

“Leblanc! Get out here! I don’t have time to play with you pitiful shadows and games! I need a specific item.”

The shop around him slowly morphed to a torture chamber, with other bodies hanging off of hooks from their mouths, as if they were fried ducks. A lady came around the corner, the same women from before, but this time wearing a crown, which surrounded the top of her head in 3 arms. She now had a dark cape around her shoulders with gold bordering. She wore clothing that barely covered her, leaving her to the harsh cold of Zaun and its darkness.

“Why hello there, Aatrox. It has been a while since we have last met. If memory serves me right, we had just finished driving the Du Couteau family insane with your power. Such good times, except you disappeared on me, leaving me to fend myself and leave Noxus, making a new home in Zaun.”

She walked closer to Aatrox, studying him in his new form.

“So, what do you need from me now, Aatrox, the **Grand Darkin King**?”

Aatrox only stood still as Leblanc circled him.

“I need an item to fuse into my blade. It will increase my fighting skills while helping me drain the blood from my enemies, effectively healing me.”

Leblanc stood in front of Aatrox again, staring into his bland red eyes.

“I may have the item for you. Let me get it.”

Leblanc disappeared with a poof, leaving Aatrox alone to stare at the dead bodies. Aatrox unsheathed his sword, letting the sword breathe after being in the cloak for a long time. It moved up and down, the scales “breathing” in the fresh air of blood. Aatrox dragged the sword through a pool of blood and it began to suck up the blood, growing to become an even bigger sword. It only shrunk back when Aatrox felt the energy flowing through his body.

With a poof, Leblanc appeared.

“Here it is. I just need to forge it into your sword and you are good to kill some more.”

Aatrox held his sword out and Leblanc placed a yellow scepter on top of it. She muttered several words before the scepter disappeared in front of their eyes and fell towards Aatrox’s sword. Aatrox didn’t see anything visually different but he could for sure feel it.

His feelings of blood lust had grown and he felt like he could fight a whole town, maybe a small city-state.

“Thank you, that is all.”

Leblanc took a step back, bowing to the Darkin before crudely laughing.

“I heard the trouble you stirred up several days ago. It wasn’t difficult to assume you were heading for my place. After all, I am one of the few people you are on good terms with.”

Aatrox raised his hand in a pointing fashion, a bit above Leblanc, and shot a piercing red bullet from his finger, hitting something. A moment later, a body fell from the roof of the building in the back. The person was still conscious but breathing harshly. He was wearing dark black and red clothing, holding out a dagger. The light in the room illuminated the red Noxus patch on his chest, proving he had been an assassin sent to kill her.

“There is my payment, a new play thing. Go do some new experiments on your pets. And do not bother me…”

Aatrox swiftly turned around and headed out of the Black Rose before Leblanc spoke up again.

“Head East from Zaun. You will find a small kingdom of a draugr. He had failed his kingdom but stayed in this word because of his guilt. You can take his sword, he is one of the Ruined ones.”

Aatrox only slightly nodded before he continued on, leaving Black Rose and Zaun.

**Author's Note:**

> Aatrox is the first high cost champ that I bought back in 2015. I am fully aware of his changes but I can't play him like an even level (according to all other top laners) laner which makes me sad. So I am commemorating this story to a God-like Aatrox, whom none can stop or destroy. This is a toast to the awesome concept, but terrible abilities. I might replay him soon and hope he is indestrucible :)  
> Update (6/12/2018): Aatrox is reworking. I don't know much about his new abilities but now he sounds Italian or something. I hate how he sounds now and he doesn't sound as evil anymore. Feels bad man...  
> Hope you like my story! Please read and comment! Constructive criticism is welcomed, no mean comments


End file.
